elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Carl Simmons
'''Carl Simmons '''is the Chief Medical Officer of Newton Dock and specialist who led research into a cure for the Cerberus Plague which was one of the most devastating plagues in generations. The Cerberus Plague spread to over 30 systems and put billions of lives at risk. It killed more than 100,000 people and devastated dozens of systems. Ceremonial Heike tea was initially given to patients to calm their spirits, then it was discovered to contain a rare substance that could counter the effects of the disease. Many pilots helped deliver Heike Tea from Brunel City Station in Heike, to Hart Station. Thereafter an antidote was developed. Simmons announced the plague to be cured on 06 OCT 3301. Timeline 30 JUN 3301 * Carl Simmons, the Chief Medical Officer of Newton Dock, released the following statement in regards to the spread of this disease: “At the risk of causing a panic, it is my duty to report that the outbreak is spreading at an alarming rate. Until we have identified how it managed to reach so many systems in such a short span of time, residents are advised to stay in their homes and travellers are advised to avoid the area.” https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/uid/55926c2e9657ba34515913c1 14 JUL 3301 * Carl Simmons, the Chief Medical Officer of Newton Dock, responded to reports of further infections in the nearby systems: Dajoar, Eleu and 20 Ophiuchi. “We can confirm that there have been isolated incidents which we believe are the same infectious agent that we have seen here on Newton Dock. The populations in those systems should not be alarmed and three operations have been initiated to isolate the sick and prevent further outbreak.” https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/uid/55a52e349657baab7e3de738 16 JUL 3301 * "Some medics in the systems have stated that the vaccines are not proving as effective against these cases, leading to speculation that the organism has mutated. Carl Simmons, the Chief Medical Officer of Newton Dock and leading the medical team combating this infection, commented: “While there are some indications that the organism has changed, we are still analysing the data and it is too early to draw any conclusions.” https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/16-JUL-3301 29 JUL 3301 * Cerberus Plague Breakthrough. Patients at Hart Station who were offered Ceremonial Heike Tea showed some improvement in their health. When other patients experienced similar recoveries, the local team ran tests and sent samples to Carl Simmons, Chief Medical Officer of Newton Dock in BD-02 4304, who is leading research into a cure. He offered the following brief statement: https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/uid/55b8c1109657ba152b2ff022 * “Patients were offered the tea simply to lift their spirits, but it apparently contains ingredients that can actually cure those afflicted with the pathogen. The tea is quite rare, however, and is only found in Heike, so I suspect it will be quite a challenge to gather the quantities that we need.” 06 OCT 3301 * The disease is officially considered extinct. Carl Simmons, the specialist who led research into a cure, has confirmed that no new outbreaks of the plague have been reported since early August, and that the disease can therefore be considered eradicated. This announcement follows months of work from medical teams across the galaxy, who – with the support of many independent pilots – have laboured tirelessly to deliver the Cerberus antidote to those affected by the plague. https://community.elitedangerous.com/galnet/uid/5613925d9657ba1708435572 23 MAR 3302 * Carl Simmons, chief medical officer at Newton Dock in the BD-02 4304 system, spoke at a health summit over the weekend. His keynote address was on the Cerberus plague. "The original Cerberus plague spread to over 30 systems inside a month, putting billions of lives at risk," said Simmons. "It is unlikely we would have been able to eradicate the disease had the cure been discovered any later, as ceremonial Heike tea would not have been available in sufficient quantities. Trillions could have perished." https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/uid/56f15aab9657ba7443fe78c6 References Category:Characters